


Star Wars Pet Owner AU (!Idea)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie), kiarafan2



Series: Star Wars Pet Owner AU - [MSDBO Pet-Owner AU] [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of kind of relationships but some real ones, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is Ahsoka's Adoptive Daughter and Obi-Wan just worrys over them like a second Dad, Human!Ahsoka, Multi, Semi Animal AU, Unrequited lusting Anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: This is not actually a fanfic, but an idea for one.Kiarafan2 and I had turned a lot of the characters in to cats... and some into their owners. This is just summarizing the ideas behind the combination of our works thus far (+ a few extra ideas)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The breeds of the Characters had a lot of thought put into them.

# Owners:

(So far)  
  
**Palpatine:** High class senator/minister and head CEO of CIS (Corporate Industries Superior). He is selfish, ego eccentric and vain. And his cat is not any better. He has a purebreed pedigree award winning show cat, Padme. She is spoilt rotten. He lives in an expensive up-end apartment. He has nasty plans of domination over the city. He has been schmoozing up to Anakin for years - to work for him and build him what he needs to create his empire.  
  
**Bail:** Friendly senator. Does a lot of volunteer work in his spare time. Loves Animals and nature. Meditates in his garden.  
  
**Anakin:** A highly renowned engineer. He works for several places, earning a fair amount of money of which (after paying the bills and getting food), he puts into his own personal projects. He has always liked small creatures. When he finds the two strays Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon he is smitten with them. He was heartbroken when Qui-Gon died in a fight with Maul. Anakin had met Bail years ago working on a city project, building a fountain in the local park, and the two had become easy friends. They often share stories of their cats. The two friends plan of breeding their cats together. He adopted Ahsoka soon after he heard about her story via word of mouth. He quickly tracked down her orphanage and took her in as his own. They get along well together, sharing a lot of the same interests. He is slightly unnerved by Palpatine and his power but does not mind him all that much. He however is frustrated by the man continually asking him to work for him.  
  
**Ahsoka:** Adoptive daughter of Anakin. (Human!). Loves mechanics. She has “hotted up” her bike to be like Anakin’s motorcycle, much to the chagrin to poor Obi-Wan who is put in the basket on the handle bars when she goes for rides around the park.  
  
**Dooku:** Works for Palpatine at the CIS. He got Ventress as he thought it would be cool to have a evil looking cat. However the novelty wore off fast. Ventress eventually escaped and ran away.

 

# Pets:

(So far)  
  
**Qui-Gon:** A Norwegian Forest Cat. Stray. Long coat, huge is size with big fluffy paws. Heavy weight due to size. Loves climbing trees and buildings. Mentors Obi-Wan on street life. Once, with the aid of Obi-Wan, had saved Padme’s Master’s apartment form a gang of nasty cats (Trained to steal so that their masters can sell the goods). Killed by Maul in a nasty fight.

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_(Photo is not mine! From "kazenotanis.com")  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Obi-Wan:** A Ginger/Bronze Egyptian Mau. Short coat, small size and light weight. Fast, agile and flexible. Highly intelligent. Was a stray but is taken in by Anakin and his daughter Ahsoka. Padme gives Obi-Wan trouble as she wants Anakin for herself (she does not think him even worth enough to be owned, being a stray). Often gets into fights with Padme. He loves looking after Ahsoka. Obi-Wan helps Anakin look after her by giving disapproving stares if he doing something wrong and by watching over Ahsoka himself, just to be sure. He hunts for food in the cupboard for her. But being a little cat, dragging the food to her is a little hard, but he loves the laugh Ahsoka makes when she sees him do this. His master Anakin, has set him up to breed with Bail’s cat Satine.  


_(Photo is not mine! From "Maugang.com")_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Satine:** Silvery blond Somali Cat. Medium coat and size. Sister of Bo-Katan, owned by Bail. Slim and dainty, she is a lap cat who loves attention from her master. She is light weight. She hardly hisses and does not like to fight.  


_(Photo is not mine! From "Chacolaterie.com")_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Bo-Katan:** Red Somali Cat. Medium coat and size (Though slightly bigger than Satine). Like her sister, she too, is owned by Bail. Very muscular and is as such is slightly heaver than average. She is wilder than her sister, often jumping the fence and wondering the allies. He had made friends with Ventress not long after Sphynx escaped her master.  


_(Photo is not mine! From "s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com")_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Ventress:** Blonde Sphynx with black markings. Small-Medium in size. Stray, formally owned by Dooku. She is muscular and of average weight. She was befriended by Bo-Katan not long after running away. And not long after, she was introduced to Satine, making a new friend. Bail adores when Ventress visits, feeling honored by her trust. Bail often allows her to stay at his place during the cold wet winter months, for which she is thankful.    
  
[](http://sta.sh/03c6rao3h9t)

_(Photo is not mine! From "Mentalfloss.com")_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Padme:** A Bengal Cat. Small-medium sized. Owned by Palpatine. She is fit and of average weight. She is a purebreed pedigree award winning show cat. She has a beautiful coat and nice eyes BUT her beauty is only fur deep. She is spoilt rotten and like her master, is not beyond demanding what she believes should be hers. She is obsessed with the pretty human who lives not far from her Master’s apartment, Anakin. She knows such a middle class human is below her but she cannot help but be ensnared by his charm. However he has a cat, Obi-Wan. She and Obi-Wan have bad blood, born from competition over Anakin (Despite the fact she already has a master. AND Anakin is clearly happy with Obi-Wan).  
  
  
(Photo is not mine! From "Memrise.com")  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Maul:** Mixed breed. Very short striped hair and medium sized. A rough street cat. Stray. Muscular and heavy weight. Has a short temper and often gets into fights with other animals. He has a brother, Savage, they share the same temperament.  


_(Photo is not mine! From "Smoothcats.com")_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Cody and Rex:** Twin collies from a farm just outside the city. When they have the chance, they love sneaking off to see their feline friends.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to do something with this, be our guest. However, we do ask that you would please credit the both of us for the main idea (Even if you change the characters somewhat or the breeds). And show us, because it would be really awesome to see what you have made from this.


End file.
